the better life
by racerofthe3
Summary: Tori gets cheat on by Blake  and shes pregnant with his daughter why is he dening Tori and his son and who comes in to resuce Tori
1. Chapter 1

The Change in her life

flash back

she had to leave to go to her doctor apportment since blake and her were expecting there first child. When she came home she came back to every piece of house was dark she figure he will be in the bedroom which she was Blake was in their bed with a japanese girl from the race the previous weekend. He saw her and was about to stop and she ran to her light blue van drove towards the school where she teach at she ran towards the area where Cam was and came in and Cam was about to head in to his room and grab some thing till Tori came up.

"Tori what's wrong?"

"Cam Blake cheated on me and I don't want my son or daughter to meet him ever what I am trying to say will you be there to sign the birth cercifitic and cut the cord and be a father for the baby I am only a month or so you got some time to think about it. "

"Look Tori I am willing to do it if you want me too and I diffently want to." Cam said as she walked closer to him.

Cam and Tori began to see eachother more and more like a couple than single. They even seen the other in there passionate dreams.

"Tori want to go to the chinese place around the corner?" Cam asked his now girl friend and they are very happy together.

"Cam I need to go get ready it might take a while cause I have to find a dress that can fit."

"well here it should be better picked." Cam said as he gave her a dress that actually fit and she looked down and smile she was only three months and she had a baby bump and she guess how they say she is showing.

"Cam wow thanks."

she walked to her old qaurters and change her shoes to flats and Cam met her at the front of the school.

She had walked up to him and was shock to what he was wearing a suit with a green shirt and tie.

"Cam you look great."she said with a smile."

"you look better Tori."

They walked over to his car and on her side she found a bag.

"Cam what is this?"

"Just look at it." he said as she pulled out a green oneies that reads mommy's pride and joy.

"Cam its so cute thanks."

All he was able to do was smile and he put his hands on the wheel.

"Cam may we go get my close from my old home?"

"sure should we wait or do it first?"

"We should do it first."

"ok lets go there and get it and I barrow some one truck ."

"thanks but this is fine."

"okay." he said as he started the engine and went towards her old house and he found the locks were change and he looked out and threw box of her cloths out the window.

"Blake you ass hole!"

"well about time you come and get these ill looking clothes."

"Bastard!"

"Tori don't get up set your pregnant."

"okay."she said as he came down stairs with a small box and gave it to her with a album on top.

"bye ." he said as he wlked in to the house and she pick up her belongings with help from Cam . The car and trunk was pack and she look at Cam and smile.

"thanks for reminding me I was pregnant."

"no problem."

"Let go for chinese may be at the royal garden."

"okay ."

They drove up to the restuarnt with lace white curtins and glass front. But a even beautiful inside with pictures and figureings and statues.

"hi I will take you to a table." the chinese girl said as she look around and the place was pack.

"here you are oh my name is Mai I be your waitress , now what do you want to drink?"  
>she said as she brought out a note book with a pin.<p>

"I like a sprite what about you Cam ?"

"Oh a diet coke."  
>"Okay be back take your orders." she said as she walked away to get there drinks.<p>

At the table Tori look at the selection and landed on one thing .

"I want the sweet and sour chicken with fried rice and egg roll ."

"I take the shrimp fried rice and a egg roll and extra vegetables."

Mai walks over to them with drinks in hand here you go.

"heres your diet coke and here your sprite know what you want?"

"Yes I take the sweet and sour chicken with fried rice and egg roll."

"i take the shrimp fried rice and egg roll and extra vegetables."

"ok be right back."  
>They sat looking around and a smile set on Tori 's face.<p>

"what is that smile about?" Cam asked as she looked at him.

"i find out in a 2weeks what I am having."

"what do you want?"

"a girl."

"what will you name her?"

"Cliar Olivia."

"beautiful."

"what do I do if I have a boy?"

"treat it with respect."

"so here's your food ." Mai said while putting sweet and sour chicken infront of Tori with her fried rice and egg roll. And then place shrimp fried rice in front of Cam with his extra vegeatbles and his egg roll.

They sat there eating while music begins to play.

It was in chinese and it sounded happy and cheerfull and Cam smile at her as he was chewing his food.

"you like different types of music maybe I should show you my music see if you like it."

"i like the sound its so cheerfull and happy."

"may be I can down load it for the day you give birth."

she laughs and smile "thanks I would like that." she said as she shove some rice in to her mouth.

"you are beautiful."

"your handsome."

"hey can I tell you some thing ?"

"Sure."

"When you first arrive to the Acadmey I thought you were trouble."

"no that was the other two ." they both begin laughing

Before they knew it they were ready to go back to the Acadamey.

On the way back it was silence and she looked out the window and smile and turn and looked at him

" if I have a boy I name him Jamie Ivan ."

"wow nice try to contact blake tomorrow after the apportment and to tell him the sex see if he have any instreastes in being in his child life.

"Do I have too I mean he made it clear he don't want to be a father to my son or daughter."

"Well we can hope things change."

"Yeah I hope your right Cam."

The next day came pretty early when she got up she wasn't expecting Cam to bang on the door or even bring breakefast.

She ran up to the door in what one fit Pjs "coming ."

she flung the door open.

" I figure instead of eating with every one elsa we eat here if thats ok?"

"yeah fine."

"hmm you find out what your having right?"

"uhh yeah I'm excited."

"well good remember to tell blake but you like I can still be there."

"yeah I do want some one there."

"when is it?"

"Its after three."

"cool after all the classes."

She had a class to teach but she started to look around at the room and laugh

"same room and all."

he begins to laugh "yeah why?"

"hows sensei ?"  
>"hes fine he wish Blake be a father for your child."<p>

"yeah I can hope ."

In class she started to write and students spit wet paper at the chalk board.

She turns and smile the happier she is the better the pregnancy will be she the thought of getting help came across her mind.

She whispers "I need help with this class uhh."

"may you please stop spitting paper or I got tell sensei and make him punish you."

"They all froze when a knock came on upon the door ."

Speaking of the devil she open the door and in walks sensei.

"Students don't be too harsh on Tori."

"yes sensei." they all gave evil glares at Tori.

"please let two get here soon."  
>soon after three screaming matches and a suspense and a sensei being piss the day is finally over and had Cam to take her to her doctor apportment.<p>

"Thanks Cam For doing this sorry for the trouble with today."  
>"No there the trouble students were picking with you no problem he dont mind them much."<p>

They arrive at the free clinic she been using and she walks in.

The nurse smile sweetly and said "Mrs. Hanson just a Ultasound today?"

"yes ."

"sign in kay."

"kay." she said as she sign the paper for her to be able to get check out.  
>She then went and sat down next to Cam .<p>

"hi how far along?"ask a woman that looks five months.

"Oh four months today."

"so your getting an ultrasound ?"

"yeah so is he the father?"

"oh no hes a friend but the father I am going to see if he wants to be in his or her live."

"well I wish you luck By the way whats your name?"

"Tori whats yours?"she asked as she fet a kick and with out a thought she place Cam hand on her belly.

He kind of blush when they realise it then she begins to blush.

"Oh im Lily it looks like you have some one who willingly be in this kid's life and if the other guy don't."

Lilly said as her name was called

"oh have to go good luck."Lilly said as Tori got up to go to walk more like wabble to the door to the ultrasound room.

"now how you feeling?"

"good."

"good to hear who you brought with you?"

"this is my friend Cam. "

"good but wheres the kid father?"

"i tell him the sex after this opportment and see if he wants it see we kind of broke up."

"oh well lets see what your having."

She put some blue goo on her belly and found the head then went to the part that would tell it a boy or girl and she went over it and she said

"I think I know what it is ." said Tori and Cam just looked amaze

"Mrs. Hanson your having a boy."

"thanks ."she said as she was told to go change and she was left to go change as Cam went in to the hall way with the person who did it she had in her hand two sets of ultrasounds one for the father one for the mother.

Soon Tori came out with a whats took you so long look on the techs face.

"here your ultrasounds." she said as she gave it to her.

She walked out at the same time as Lilly.

"hi again."

"oh hi I'm having a boy What about you?"

"I'm having twins girls."

"hey here my cell you can call me any time ."

"ok here mine if the dad did not turn it off hold on pause yeah it still works so here mine."

"well bye ."

"Bye."

They walked out to the car and she saw blake was calling.

"hello "

"Look Tori I can't have a kid right now so do what you have to ok."

"why thanks Blake its boy I was wondering if you want to be in his life but I guess not." Tori said as Cam slam his door and look at her hand and took the phone from her.

"Hey Blake I think you be missing out on a really good chance sorry to ruin your career but did not and sorry to have bothered you with the details of her pregnancy bye."

he said giving her back her phone.

"Thanks Cam."


	2. Chapter 2

looking at aparments

Tori was looking on the computer for apartment and Cam walked in.

"hey Tori what you looking for now?"

"A apartment cause we will need the room and it be nice to have some private time with you and my son."

"Hey scoot over." he said as he walked over and sat beside her. He type in apartments near reefside how about reefside water front and to the sound of what Tommy saying it should be a nice place to live and we can always visit since were on the border of reefside and the town where we are from and be near acadamey."

"sure i call Kira and Tommy to visit them."

They dailed a few numbers and it was Tommy cell and Kira answered as he was on the house phone with Connor making arragements to meet up next day ."

"Oh hi Tori What hold on ... hes on phone with mr. barley pass the televeth grade. but if you like i tell him you called."

"Kira we coming to reefeside to check out apartments and i was wondering if we could visit?"

"Hold on ..."Tommy is mr c minized off the phone?"

"Yeah why?"

"Tori wants to talk to us."

"Put it on Speaker."

"they both smile.

"hey ." said both Cam and Tori

"Hey so how is the team?"

"Good but i dont want mr. ass hole Connor ingoring me and making me angery." she blurted out"

"Cam what do she mean?"said both Kira and Tommy

"Shes pregnant and its kinda diffcult to explain."

"We found apartment in our price range in reefeside so could you two come with us we coing in a few days."

"Sure right Tommy ?"

"Sure hey is it reefeside water side apartments?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause Ethan stays there ."

"Cool i guess." said Tori as she heard another voice in the room .

"Hey is that hayley ?" ask Cam and Tori

"Oh hi Cam and Tori nice to hear some other rangers."

"yeah well got to go back to work Sensei needs us to teach some today."

"Okay bye . said the three of them."

"Cam when will there be a new apartment alivable ?"

" Looks like in the next day ." well after today we wont have class till after summer time so we can meet up with them and find a good place for baby and us."

soon her phone rang she looked at the caller id it read hunter.

"Hello Hunter what do you want?"

"Well i was wondering if you going visit Tommy?"

"we are but we also looking for a place to move to since im expecting and your brother descided to cheat on me with a fucken japanese girl and i swear i will kill him if he ever try to visit his son when he made it clear he do not want him." she said as she hung up."

"Well look for obgyns in reefeside and i look for a computer company to work for."

"And i can still teach at ninja acadamey and teach kids or other how to surf?"

"Sure." they went back at the computer."

she looked at reefeside and found an obgyn near the school

"hey theres one by reefeside high school."

"cool i found a company looklng for another computer tech ."

"And ?"

"And guess who owns it?"

"I don't know."

"Ethan James the blue dino thunder ranger."

"Cool are you going to call?"

"Yep i calling him now." he said taking out his cell phone and dialed some numbers.

He walked out of the room and talked to Ethan and they came to agreement for it."

After Ethan got off the phone with Cam he called Tommy and told him the deal he made with Cam.

"Tori called to obgyn after calling about the three bedroom apartment she smile and wrote down the price 780 dollors and wrote the address to reefeside obgyn 1123 Raft side road . Doctor patty millier suite 101 first floor ."

she smile as it seems like everything is coming together good.

He looked at hos computer and smile when he saw a email from his distent cousin marrah who sent her a picture of her new born baby with with dustin.

Today going well till soon walked in Blake , Hunter , Dustin and Marrah , kapri and shane .

"Oh hi all ." said Tori as he grab her arm and sat her back down.

"Kira its fine alright."

"I don't know if this is really my kid you should be three months not four or five months it could have happen when we broke up."

Cam just walked past him whispering some thing about what she did and what you did is two differnet things.

"Cam you son of a bitch come back here!"

"What Blake ?"

"I Know its not mine cause she was already pregnant when she came back with you from visting tommy the first time around shes five months isn't she?"

"Yes but i did not know if it was for sure yours or not."

its a boy name Jamie Ivan and if its mine its getting my last name."

"Fine if its mine i get custdy."

"Go tell Tori that then you bastard ."

"Where you moving to?"

"Border of our town and reefeside."

"You will regreat being with her since we may be broken up she is still may be pregnant with my kid."

"he pull out a ultrasound and showed it to him ."

"whats this ?"

"The baby now who do he look like we probably wont know till she descides to get a 3d ultrasound."

" and do sensei know you and Tori took off and spend night together ?"

"Do Tori know Ai her best friend u are trying to get her pregnant?"

"Good luck ."

"Good luck to you too ." Cam said as he grabs a tray with drinks on it all green tea and herbs tea for Tori."

Soon Sensei walked in to find Tori looking at her email while came and sat beside her.

"Tori thats just this week we can move there like now." he said sipping his tea and she put sugar in to her tea.

"Yeah ." they looked at eath other and found out how the other felt and soon the baby kick her hard.

"Well Jamie is up." she said as Cam put his hand on her stumach and felt him kick once more.

she drank her tea and soon was tired and her dad let her stay in cam room and he smile.

when the others left Cam dad sat down with him.

"Son what are the chances of this being my grand son?"

"what did you hear dad?"

"I heard it may be yours and not blakes."

"Blake thought when he was racing she was cheating on her ."

"Well was she?"

"Dad it wasn't a mistake it just happen before i knew it i was having sex with Tori and arount the time she sleeping with Blake so i am unsure i hope your not mad were moving to reefeside."

"No its good to move to new places."

"thanks dad." he said getting up and walking in the driection to his room till he heard his dad voice.

"Son what will be his name?"

"Jamie Ivan she wanted a girl but got i boy i hope she gets the daughter she wants."

"Goodnight son."

"Night dad."


	3. Chapter 3

The move to Reefeside

A moving truck came infront of the apartment they were going to live in since they descided to move in as soon as it came open they were all pack and ready to move in and they sign the lease already and now they started to move in.

Tori was taking some stuff in till Tommy, Kira , Cminizied connor ,Trent , Ethan and Hayley.

"Oh hey guys ." said Tori as Kira took the box from her.

"Hey Cam need help?" asked Tommy

"Sure."  
>They begins to take the boxes out of the truck. Soon Hunter, Shane,Dustin kapri and marrah as for blake was wearry of Cam as of he is to him.<p>

So Tori go inside with Marrah and they were looking around for a place to sit and they found some bean bag chairs

"Marrah whats her name ?"

"Annabella ." she said the four day old child name.

"We should go baby shopping You,me,Dustin , Cam, Shane,Kapri, Tommy, Kira, Blake and, Hunter how about it?"

"Well My mom is planning a baby shower and me and Cam is getting some stuff from some stores already and were going to obgyn for me to get the 3 d ultrasound next week and were going shopping soon any way for furnitor and stuff we need."

"Oh okay."

"Sorry Marrah."

"No it's fine."

They finally moved in everything and the baby room is getting code of paint by Cam they decised to use a little green light blue and dark blue and red .

Tommy , Kira , Tori and Cam and blake and Ai went to the store in search of furnitor.

They found a wrap around sofa and some chairs and descied the chair and ottamen would go in to the baby nursey.

"Kira and i foud this painting of a buddha on the table we take this Cam ?"

"Sure and theres one looks old funirture and theres some for the office and the bean bag chairs is going in front of the table my dad gave us." said Cam

"Yeah she turn around and found some really neat dressers that can go in to the baby room they looked orinatal and some they found for them.

"Cam there goes a good bed." Said Tori as she walked up to the bed."

"This is perfect Don't you think so?"

"Yes really great."

They got evey thing deivered to there Reefside apartment on first floor.

"Whats the address?" asked Scott

"It's 1890 raftside street apartment A101."

"Cam Watanabe and Tori Hanson were in the same apartment." said Tori as he made them sign and pay for later on that after noon.

"Wow we got some nice stuff!" said Tori

"Yeah we did ." walking out with some orinatal things that they want to put in there apartment."

Later on that afternoon around three they were going in to there apartment to be only greatd by Marrah ,Dustin and Annabella.

"hey you three how are you doing from seeing you yesterday?" said Tori as Cam unlock the door.

"Oh so were unwanted?"

"No I am just tried." she said sitting down on the bean bag chair in front of the table.

"So hear you getting 3 d ultrasound?"

"Yes why?"

"Well i descied to."

" Well look at the time got to go bye." as they rush off not saying anything elsa about the 3 d ultra sound.


	4. Chapter 4

the ultrasound and the shopping spree

As he rolled right off the bed to the floor.

"What is it Marrah?"

"Tori looking for you said some thing about needing help fromyou for her self defense class."

"alright now go."

He got up and change in to a green tee shirt and a pair of jeans and put on his tennis shoes and started down the long hall way.

"hey Cam Cam ." said Tori as she ranmore like sawed up to him She wore the purple materintry shirt materinty shirt and sandles which Cam , Konai and Marrah have gotten her .

"come help me with my class please."

she went with him to have him help her teach at her self defense class.

After fourteen visits by sensei and at least televe detections and a written up forty people it was , and Blake have called day before.

"we finally move to the apartment in Reefside and have our own place."she said as she looked at him and they started to pack there stuff and she smile.

"Cam the new doctor thinks i should get a 4d ultrasound."

"we have to go pay the deposit and get started shopping with the baby stuff Hunter, Blake,Shane, Dustin, kira and Tommy and others want to go with us when we do."

"Fine with me."

She sat in the front seat of the dark green car and Cam climb in to the drivers side.

"Hey Cam Our shopping trip is at 6:00 pm and Ultrasound is at 4:30 at the new obgyn ." she said as her phone rings. The Caller id read Lily.

"Hi Lily how are you?"

"good had to call check up on you."

"Oh I'm fine."Tori said as he stopped at a red light that cross them over to Reefside from blue bay horbor boarder.

"Good to hear hows Mr. nice guy doing and the ass hole doing?"

She chuckle when she heard what she said and Cam begins to drive again.

"Cam is fine Blake is fighting with Cam and I going in to Reefside obgyn today six going shopping and we moved to Reefside some time you need to come and visit." she said as Cam drove passed Reefside high school then up Raft side street to the obgyn.

"Well have to go bye."

"bye Tori."

They hung up and Cam smile and leaned in and kissed her she smile.

" hopeful today?" she said as she climb out at same time he did.

"Yeah I Don't know you remember but we did some thing in hotel and this kid could be mine not Blakes ." he said where she could hear it.

"Yeah I miss carried his oh my god you and I may be parents together and you my not be a step parent."

She said as she looked around at the almost empty waiting room.

"Oh hi and your name is?"

"oh Tori Hanson." she said as she looked at the young woman.

"Yes your here for 4d ultrasound am i right?"

"Yeah."

"Sign in dear."

she wrote her name and sat down next to Cam and Cam grab a mag and started to read as he did he found an article about breast feeding and passed it to Tori.

Tori read it till her name was called.

Tori was help up by Cam and he walked and she waldel through the door.

"Hi Ms. Hanson come right this way."

They pull up her shirt and lower her band scrap to her sweat pants and put some goo on her and started the machine and moved the wond and found the baby head hand up to his face and little body and his cross legs.

"Wow Look at your son ."

she close her eyes cover her face fear that he would look like Blake she open uncover her face and saw he look alot like Cam .

She smile at Cam in pure happiness.

He smile as he looked apond and grab Tori hand.

"So how long have you two been together they looked at each other and smile.

"Oh we were friends since she was in high school and i was her friends but i was also her tutur when she was in high school ." she said getting passed a paper towel to wipe her self off and pull up her band and put down one of her shirts.

"Okay Bye Mrs. Hanson and Mr. Watanabe ." said the perky ultrasound tech.

They walked out front and instead of her pay for the apportment it was Cam that payed which wans't much.

They walked out to the car Cam unlocked the car and open the door for Tori and close it when she was all the way in.

He ran around and climb in to the driver side.

They both put on there seat belts as he starts up the car and pulled out of the parking space and drove towards the exit as she smile and put a cd in to the cd player.

It was one that Cam had mix for her months earlier.

"So Tori since i m working with this technology computer place and being a teacher at wind acadamy as a dean what would you do ?"

"I Don't know yet." said Tori as she thought about it and gave a heavy breath.

"I can teach people how to surf and go back to college of Reefside for hydrlogy and teach at the acadamy and teach hydrlody at Reefside or at the university." she said as she looked at up store coming up.

"there's where we supprose to meet up." said Tori as it iching closer to five o'clock.

"I know i thought we get some thing to eat." said Cam as she looked at him with a turn to looked back out the window.

"So calling Tommy?"

He chuckle.

"Yeah him ,And Kira,Ethan,Hayley,Connor and krista to come to lunch." he said as he drove up to the place Tori been eyeing since they got there the Iirsh potatoes and meat restaurnt better known as Kelly's Travern.

"Wow thanks Cam ." she said as she walked towards the Restuarnt.

Soon Tommy,Kira,Ethan,Hayley,connor and Krista and Trent and mystory girl better known as Bridgett O'kelly came up to there table.

"so what we miss?" ask all the guys as the girls gave the lookes god help us on there faces.

" I don't think we met oh look here comes my nimrods Dustin and Marrah and daughter Annabella , Shane and Kapri, ass wholes Ainika Fun Wang and Blake hunter and his girl friend Laura and Kira , Ethan,Tommy, Pain in the ass i should of hung you by your ankles Connor , Trent, Hayley ,Krista, Bridgett and did i miss anyone other than sensei cause i am not going back throught the list and i am thinking the two nimrods found the acohol dear lord we should stop them ." she said catch her breath too at same time.

"SO Kira get any good news?"

"Kira is pregnant !" Blurt out Connor , Trent, and Ethan .

" No i'm not im just having a period thank you now go play with Dustin with foolsball before i brake your fingers." she said nicely trying not make a sence.

"Kira are you or aren't You?" said Tori

" I am not sure i should start soon i find out when i don't start." said kira

"What's the reason behind this excuse of things Connor do?" Asked Cam as all the semi younger ones are out in the game area. And Marrah is in the booth with the other two.

"Well Kira if you are Tommy is a stand up guy and plus you two make a cute couple." Marrah said as Kira blush.

Tori looked up as everyone elsa came back over and came and sit down every one got sodas irish tea and and everyone got eather lamb , cornbeef or the stew the lamb and corn beef came wth carrots and potatoes and onioins the corn beef came with cabbage too. They had an basket of irish soda bread and irish be fore leaving every one got to see the wonderful baby boy that will be darting the halls of the watanabe halls they saw saw Tori nose cam eyes has head full of hair so far and he is beautiful so far.

They soon left\there then went to Baby then to the super Walmart .

hey got everything since they got the whole collection of ninja storm dolls and now dino thunder dolls and stuff animals off all kinds and a mats and kick mat and a green light blue and dark blue blakent . when they got matertity she smile and turn the guys arount back to the baby part and sent them on there way. she got things from nursing bras to tank tops to dresses to everything she would need all in color blue light blue in fact.

she had a smile when she push the basket back towards them and her mom soon called she soon answer when she found it.

"hi mom."

"hI Tori."

"Is any of your friend throwing you a baby shower?"

"Oo no I told them you might want to ."

"Well tell the guys and girls you hang around are allow to come you know mostly guys any how and cam is this kids dad right?"

"Yes mom he is ."

"Good Blake Is little rough with you and hes so hateful so he comes cam stays near you all times and no matter what."

" Alright mom ."

"I am happy to be come grand ma and good luck with labor want me there?" And will i meet the other parents?"

"Mom its just him and his dad his mother died."

"Oh well i still want to meet him."

"Okay i tell him i got to go bye love you start planning bye."

"uhh."said Cam unsure what to say

"It was my mom Cam she wants to meet your dad and you and you meet my parents and sister and family and rest of friends and child hood friends and her and my sister is planning a unisex baby shower,"

"Oh okay sounds good ." he said as he out his hand on back of his neck and he chuckle as Tori did too with Blake, Hunter, Dustin,Shane and Kapri and Marrah laugh at the thought of sensei as a geinai pig.

" So what's the next advanture"

"Tori's baby shower!" Cam say to his dad as he close his eyes as he heared the girls laughing at the look on Conner face.

"Hey Connor what did Krista have to say ?"

"dumb brain what she have to say."Say kira

"What i think i bleeding from the ears from your bad jokes." said Connor.

"She say she wants to go to your baby shower." say Connor

"fun i barely know her!" Shouts Tori

Kira kind of smile at Tommy and hold out a paper and passed it to him as he read it.

It read :

Tommy I'm going to OBGYN to get check out and see if i am pregnant Kira

Tommy pull kira to a private secetion of of the store and they talked about it .

"Kira when?"

"I don't know we did it alot."

~Back on the baby department ~

"Tori you like this onsies?" asked Bridgett

It was light green yellow and red blue.

"Yeah it's okay i think its up to Cam too." said Tori

"lets see Hmm its nice." said cam

As they looked at eachother and smile " were get it."said the both of them.

They ended up leaving to get every thing back to there new apartment since there other stuff is coming the next day.

On the way home Bridgett and Trent were talking .

Tommy and Kira was talking about the baby and it was getting worse for her at home.

Connor and Krista were talking about stuff like Tori and Kira and Bridgett Slutty ass hitting on Cam but he was innoring her passes.

Ethan and Hayley took off to there apartment on the second floor and found a short cut to it.

And Konai was with Cam Tori to see there Apartment.

"Dad want to see the baby in a 4d ultrasound ?" said Cam

As Tori passed it to him.

He took it from her and he smile.

"hes beautiful, and he looks a lot like you Cam ." Said Konai

"Uhh how long you have known?" asked Tori

" I known since Hunter told me he wanted you two to visit Tommy and His rangers and he wants you two in a hotel i was up for it he say if i pick it he pay ." said Konai

"you two are slick." turn Towards Tori and with a stund look on her face .

" So did we make our feeling known?"

"Yes and your affection is true and loyal and loving. way better than what it was than tori was with Blake." said konai As Cam and Tori Blush a shade of red that would make the red rangers envy.

"So When is this one due?" asked Konai

"Halloween I got pregnant around december 24th and I think I going to kill Hunter." she then smile at her last word.

"Oh good we can have a baby then go to a funeral ." laugh Cam as his dad looked around the furnish apartment and a old family table that had pillows around it and old time looking in the apartment.

"what you think?" asked both Tori and Cam as Tori gave some of the bags to Cam and stuck some of them in the closet.

"It's great apartment very nice first place to live. " said Konai as Marrah ,Dustin, Shane and Kapri strolled in.

"Cam you got more company." said Konai. As they sat on the couch and turn and looked at him with a smile like they lost there minds.

"How the hell did you get in here?" shout Cam as he throws his hands in the air.

" I thought i said no coping the key!" said Cam as he look at them they were still smiling.

"Well gee Tori left her key in the car so i took it to bring it in." said Marrah who just smile.

Soon Kira, Ethan,Connor,Tommy,Trent, Hayley,Hunter,Blake all drop by and to there amazement they were just got in and they were sitting and talking from the power rangers to the new kids to racings to what ever pop in there head.

Soon they left Tori made one the spare rooms for Sensei and her and cam climb in to a king size bed and she cuddle up to him and she whisper in his ear.

"I Love You Cam." Tori said

"I love you too Tori"Said Cam

As everyone drift off to sleep to the sand man sleep sand and they went to there own dream land in there dream world.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding a ring

Cam and Dustin went with there Dads to find a ring for there future wife's. Cam saw a light blue sapphire and light green Diamonds ring. He smile when Dustin looked at it

"Hi I like to see the light blue and Green Diamond ring." Said Cam as the lady came over to pick it out from behind the glass.

"Here you go sir."

"I Like to see this Diamond ring the one quarter one."said Dustin

As the lady took it out from behind the counter. And brought it up and smile at him.

" Gee Dustin I think you had to win a race or three or thousand and a million last place finishes for that." said Cam as he smiled creep across his face.

"Shut up Cam."

"Hey it's true Dustin."

" Uh shut up be fore I come over there and make you shut up."

"Dustin!"

"Cameron"

"I get you."

"Yeah I see you in food court later." he said as he smile at the woman .

"Can you engrave it Love you Tor for life?"

"Sure."

"do you want to engrave yours Dustin ?"

" Sure Dustin and Marrah for life"

"Great diamond quarter ring is Dustin 's " she said putting it in to a bag with his name on it

and Cam's in his own bag with his name on it."

"Be Back in a hour."Said Kimberly .

As they walked off and Dustin dad went and say bye to Dustin and follow the other two to the food court which was not too appetizing to Cam or Konai like it was to every one else .

"Cam got a Coke and konai got a green tea and the rest got junk food.

As soon as they started Blake smile and started to stare at the clock.

"What's wrong Blake? Looks like you miss school ." said Cam with a raise eye brow

"mumble mumble mumble mumble go die and leave Tori alone." said Blake

"Look play boy prince I say no and you go be with Ai and you leave me alone and have your daughter and leave me and my future alone and by the way he's my son." Cam said as he stuck the straw in to his mouth and begins to drink.

"Blake go play on the swing said the red ninja ranger."

"What ?"

"Power of air." he spoke as a big of guest of wind hit him and threw him down the hall way of the mall to the fountain as the Dino thunder rangers run up as Kira was catching her breath .

"Hi so what's wrong with this picture?" Asked Ethan ..Trent., Connor, and Tommy Kira looked up and hit Tommy in his shoulder and straighten out guys.

"Why is Blake in the mall's fountain ?" asked Kira

"Well we have to go bye ,"Said Shane ."

"Shane"

"I Don't know to be honest." as he takes a big bit of a fried rice.

"Oh well I going to get Philly steak sub with grilled peppers and french fries and a sprite and a fried rice." said Kira as she took off with her purse and half of Tommy cash.

"Is she okay?" asked Hunter

"Yeah fine she getting her appetite back."said Tommy

"She's Pregnant." Said Connor

"No she's not Connor." said Tommy or at least he thought it

"Then I am nuts." Said Trent

"You are Both crazy I would know look at my texts see nothing."

Kira texts:

Ethan my eating disorder is going away thanks to Tommy

I love Eating Vegetarian but I have been having craving for meat

yeah y Ethan

"I don't know

"Could you be pregnant By Doctor O laughing out laugh

no I can't be

so you started?

…...uh getting knock at window ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,bye

"So she never actually answer."

" well Doctor O is going to …...interrupted by Ethan

"Shut up dumb double twins before I kick your buts right down to the Victoria Secret store and give you two a set of woman bras and panties ." shouts Ethan as they looked at each other like they piss off Hayley 's clone.

" Well I going to go find some thing ell able to eat be fore I kick thing one and two."

Ethan laugh and smile as she looked at Cam who taking off some where with his dad and Dustin.

"Hey Tori "

"Where they taking off to?"

"Don't know."

"Hmm." she hmm just as her phone begins to ring.

She pick up remove the hair from her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Lillian from Bethany orangutang and we found a baby girl for you her name is Mari Kelly and she is beautiful want me send it to your email?" ask Lillian

"Yeah Sure I want you to I would love to see Mari Kelly would look like, Well it's has change to ToriHanson3waterprincess . " She said as a girl walked over to the table as the table hit silent when Cam ,Konai and Dustin showed back up with a very much looking like a drown rat Blake.

"Geez what happen to the up beat attitude." asked Cam as she smile and Cam passed her a piece of paper and and she wrote down the information and write that they got a daughter name Mari Kelly and he smile after reading it.

She hung up and he pull out his laptop.

She begins to check out and as did he the little mix child .

She was mix with Japanese and white she had jet black hair and brown eyes and pale really white skin and eyes oval and Japaneses shape eyes she had a birth mark of the sign of water that shock Konai ,Cam,and Tori .

"She's Beautiful little girl how old is she?" asked Kira and Tommy.

As they stood behind Tori and and Cam .

"Oh shes lets see one week." she said as she read her email and stop at the parents.

"The parents gave her up cause she was mix her own parents were raciest talking about the grand parents were they did not want her daughter with a Japanese guy but I think a mix family would be best for this little girl Cam don't you?" Ask Tori as she looked as Cam and he turn to look at him and smile.

"Yes we can get her but you would teach her the water element . And no back slash from the two bobble brothers and thunder and lighting brothers." he said as she smile and grab his neck and hug him and he hugged her back.

" Sounds great."


End file.
